Oriented polypropylene film has become a useful and widely used packaging material because of its good moisture barrier properties, stiffness, optical properties and other desirable physical properties. However, oriented polypropylene films usually exhibit low tear strength. In accordance with this invention, polypropylene compositions which exhibit improved tear strengths are provided.